


In the Morning

by DottiFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottiFox/pseuds/DottiFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy paragraph. Yes. One paragraph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

It was cold this morning, the air was crisp and fresh, and a thin layer of frost covered the golden trees. A thick fog enveloped the forest, giving it a sense of enigma. Thin rays of sunlight broke through the canopy and illuminated stripes in the fog. The birds were singing a morning chorus in the treetops. I could tell that it was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
